The Captain Chronicles 1: Hidden
by StarKayak
Summary: This is the story of Captain Jack Harkness beyond Miracle Day meeting Jen, the Doctor's Daughter. She has also been traveling in that time establishing her place in the universe. It is the Captain, so some sex and violence, hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1 A Cry in the Wilderness

**Hidden**

She wanted to be alone. Jen needed to be alone. It had only been three month's since Kanaii's death, but the ache was still there. Taurus was a protected planet in the Interstellar Nature Conservancy, a true Eden. It was also as far from the buzz of civilization she could get without leaving the galaxy. The last scouting trip to scan and collect food supplies from the Tauran vegetation was finished. This planet's version of wild ginger was a unexpected treat. Fresh spring water was collected and stored. Charlie had his run and was back in the kennel. Now there was just enough time for a hike while her ship finished replenishing its energy stores. There was a lake at the bottom of the canyon, and Jen wanted a chance to observe some of the surveyed animal and bird life in the area. A magnificent firebird rookery was on the far side of the lake, and she wanted to see it.

'Kanii would have loved this, ' she thought to herself as she hiked down into the canyon. The scent of wild mint conquered the air. She still caught herself thinking, "I have to let Kanii see" or "I can't wait to tell…" Jen traveled alone for so many years before she met the former Time Agent. She was used to staying at a distance with new acquaintances. Turning her soldier skills to the business of search and rescue training took her many places. She had many friendly acquaintances, but true friendship was harder. The wanderlust would kick in and she would find herself yearning for to see new planets, new civilizations. Leaving was so much easier when there was no ties. So much to see, so much to learn.

They met thirteen years ago after she finished her tour as a medic after the Trinairan conflict on Epilson 3. Both were waiting to be debriefed before discharge. The older woman became her mentor in the healing arts, and soon a trusted friend. Her Time Agent stories schooled Jen in the ways of the galaxy. Kanii even convinced Jen to take Charley on board seeing in the dog a gentle companion for the lonely trips across galaxies. When Kanija's time came to pass into the Zan ancestral home, it came too soon for Jen. She grieved the loss of her friend. Visiting the planets of the Interstellar Nature Conservancy was a healing break before the next assignment.

Jen climbed down a faint, winding animal trail towards the lake. As she rounded a granite cliff, a flash of sunlight bounced off metal about a hundred yards to the right. She froze, ducked into the shadow of a tree, and snapped down her visor binoculars. It was a reflection off a window of a man-made bunker set into the hillside. She stepped further back into brush and crouched down for a closer look. As the sun moved down toward the horizon, she noticed three other reflections. A large fortified complex was build into the hillside with doors and windows hidden by the granite boulders and surrounding mountain foliage. This was not on the charts.

She tapped the wrist strap on her right arm and whispered "Kira, alert." The ship's chameleon circuit was engaged so it safely hidden from prying eyes. No one was authorized to live on this planet. Jen scolded herself for being so careless, then looked around to determine the best route to return unseen. Fortunately the light was fading and nightfall was soon. She hid behind an exfoliated granite ledge disappearing behind bushes to wait and watch.

As the sun set the air grew cold and crisp. She would need to go back soon, but did not want to risk using her wrist strap. The flash it produced would alert the inhabitants to her presence. A cry rent the air. Eagle? She adjusted her binocular visor to low light and could see movement near the entrance of the closest bunker. Two tall reptilian figures in military fatigues guarded the door. Another cry split the air. Jen paled. Not the cry of a raptor; this was a man's scream.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

Jen crept closer to the bunker, careful to stay out of sight, but within earshot. Another scream pierced the air. As Jen drew closer she could hear the terrible sobs of a man being tortured. She recognized the species of the guards. Their iridescent scales and reptilian features marked them as Sebecians, a peaceful race five light years away in a different system. But the military garb and advanced weapons showed evidence of arms traders. The unlawful occupation of this planet was a sign of a rogue faction. She drew deeper into the shadows.

"It's getting cold," complained the first guard. "Do you think Zar is finished with him?"

"Maybe," the second guard replied as he shifted his blaster to the other hand. "This one gets weaker each time, but Zar does enjoy his work."

"I don't understand why the fool doesn't just submit." He complained. "He can't escape, and Zar won't take "no" for an answer. He's lasted longer than the others, but he getting weaker and it takes him longer to recover. Last time it was four days." The guard shook his head sadly, "He will soon die like the rest."

The guards snapped to attention as the door opened. Zar stepped into the moonlight. He was tall, eight feet and heavily muscled. His gray uniform blended with the shadows, but the moonlight reflected off his iridescent scales. The reptilian face was almost human, but without the customary ears. He wiped his clawed hands of blood with a towel and threw it towards the first guard.

"Bring the fool back to the main house at sunrise." Zar sneered. " Let him lay in his own blood until then, maybe he'll agree to obey this time."

"Yes, sir" the guards saluted as Zar strode by them and turned to go back to his home. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air, turning in Jen's directions. She shrank deeper into the shadows, holding her breath.

"Sir?" questioned the first guard.

Zar peered into the shadows for a moment. Finally, he turned to the guards.

"Nothing," he snapped. Just make sure he's back to me at sunrise," He strode into the darkness.

The guards stayed at their posts, shifting back and forth in the cooling air for two hours while Jen stayed hidden. Soon the Tauran crickets began their night chorus, but no sound came from the bunker. One guard went back inside to check on the prisoner, and quickly returned.

"This one is not going anywhere," the first guard said flatly. "I have some Silurian brandy stashed away at the mouth of the spring nearby. Would you like some to warm up?"

The second guard nodded. Jen waited breathlessly until they passed by and their footsteps faded. She looked around the entrance and silently slipped through the door into a tunnel built into the rock. A cold light shown from a room on the right. The rest of the tunnel was dark.

Jen silently slipped into a chamber of horrors. The room was lined with cold steel cabinets with sterile white tile walls and a smooth granite floor. The smell of ammonia and blood permeated the cooling air. An adjustable steel table with chains fastened in each end was placed on the left side near shelves of various metal instruments. Cuffed to the wall was the slumped body of a man. Jen inhaled sharply as she saw the severity of the cuts and burns. As she moved towards him, he twisted away and moaned, "Please, no…no more…" She drew closer, reached out to turn his face towards her, and drew back in horror. The eyes were burned sightless. With ragged breaths his face twisted with pain, "Please…" then he slipped into back into unconsciousness.

Jen pulled the sonic blaster from her holster and set it to quietly dissolve the metal. Carefully detaching his chains from the wall, she gently lowered him to the floor. Kneeling at his side she checked his injuries. His hands and feet had been crushed to prevent escape. The smear of blood was everywhere. Turning to survey the shelves, she saw a white cotton sheet. She used it gently wrapped his body. Most of his clothes had been ripped or cut away in a shredded piles near where he was chained. The only items left intact were tossed in the corner- a grey-blue coat and something else. She recognized the worn leather wrist strap that had been cut from his arm…a Time Agent's wrist strap, much like the one she had on. A Time Agent? The Agency had dissolved years ago with only a few renegades left wandering the stars. Who could this be? The soldiers could not have known what the wrist strap was or else they would have taken it. Jen tucked it in her pocket and carefully wrapped the coat around him to stop the shivering.

Something snapped at the entrance. The guards were back! Jen silently gathered the unconscious man into her arms, carefully cradling his head as she pressed the buttons on the vortex manipulator. With a flash of light, both vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

Jen and the injured man transported to the medicine bay of her ship. She had positioned herself to cushion the entry to avoid further harm to her patient. All her battlefield medic training was needed to keep him alive.

"Kira, Emergency Protocol 999". The ship powered up as she eased the man on to the bed in the medical bay. The ship took off, escaping the gravity of Taurus, and positioned itself behind one of the six moons. "Defensive procedures ready, " Jen ordered, "Silent run."

Jen turned up the heat in the room to warm him. She then gathered bandages, ointments, painkillers, a basin of warm water and fresh towels placing them on a tray near the bed. His breathing was rough, but steady. She carefully unwrapped the coat from his body, folded it and set it aside. She slowly pulled away the sheet and remaining bits of clothing, taking care to not damage his broken body any further. He was a tall man, six feet with a soldier's muscular build, about forty-five or more in earth years. His hair was dark brown with a touch of silver, but his facial features were swollen and distorted beyond recognition. She dipped a towel in warm water and started to wash the blood from his face.

"Kira, scan and assess his wounds," she ordered while cleaning the blood and bits of tissue from his eyes. She covered the burned sockets with a healing salve, then wrapped the area with a white gauze bandage secured behind his head. After cleaning his crushed hands, she started on his feet.

"Status of patient?"

"Mature human male, Multiple whip marks to the back and thighs, blunt force trauma bruising all over his body, broken left leg, right elbow, jaw, crushed feet and hands, burn and claw marks on the torso, genitals, and face, destruction of eyes, severe loss of blood..."

"Stop" she interrupted. "Save the rest of the details to file." She dampened a towel to begin cleaning his torso and legs. "What is the prognosis? Will he live?"

"Unknown. Aberrant factor, unable to analyze."

Jen straightened. "Explain?"

"Severe injury with loss of blood, with unusual accelerated repair and healing to his bones and internal organs radiating towards the skin."

As Jen finished cleaning the blood from his feet she looked closely. Her eyes widened in wonder as the minute motions of bone knitting together under the skin. She turned towards his face and saw the most severe of the bruises slowly fading. He was still unconscious, breathing was irregular, but his pallor had improved.

She continued to wash away the blood from his arms and hands. "Who are you?" she murmured. She set the broken fingers. "Why would anyone be so cruel?" Jen sadly shook her head. "Kira, advise on what I should do next?"

"Keep him warm, other medical procedures unknown due to uncommon healing properties, possible pain treatment, likely post traumatic trauma".

Jen carefully prepared a shot for the pain and administered it. The man moaned softly as she carefully wrapped his right arm and put it by his side. He flinched as she set the broken leg. She wrapped the left leg securely to avoid movement while healing. After adjusting the quilts for warmth, she leaned close the unconscious man's ear whispering, "You are safe now," and gently pushed his hair away from his eyes, "You are safe."

She quietly pulled up a chair next to his bed, dimmed the lights, and listened to the rise of fall of his breath as he slept. Jen checked his vital signs on the monitors, indicators were steady. She quietly eased into the chair to keep watch.


	4. Chapter 4 Slow Recovery

"No, no, no…"

Jen startled out of a light sleep to see her charge restlessly thrashing and pleading.

"No… please…stop!"

She moved to his bedside and held head and shoulders to stabilize his body. "It's OK now, you are safe." She checked the monitors and could see that he was not conscious, trapped in a terrible nightmare, with pain indicators high again. Grapping a pain medication from the tray table with her free hand, she injected it into his shoulder then watched his twisting motions slowly subside as he drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

"Hear me, you are safe now, they can't harm you," Jen slowly guided his head back to the pillow and kissed him on the forehead. He looked so much like a boy as he slept. The jaw had mended overnight and the swelling was down. She unwrapped the gauze around his eyes and marveled at the reconstruction in process. Taking fresh gauze, she rewrapped them to protect from the light as they healed. After checking his vital signs once more to be sure he was resting, she moved towards the control panels in the center of the ship.

"Shakira, navigation status."

"In orbit around the sixth moon of Taurus staying to the dark side and out of interplanetary traffic lanes, cloaked to avoid detection. No sign of hostile interception or interference."

She pressed several buttons on her console to open the viewing windows. Taurus turned slowly below her; the planet sparkled with water and large rocky islands dotted with patches of green vegetation below. Its six grey granite moons orbited in steady, stately procession in the sky. She turned to look out the opposite panels rest of the universe as it widened out into an endless sparkle of lights. She smiled. Safe so far. She pressed another button to close the panels again.

"Shakira, check all systems in case we need to travel quickly. Prepare a report." She sat down in the captain's chair at the counsel to ponder her next move. Who was this man and why was he so cruelly treated? Surely the Shadow Proclamation should be involved. No one should be living on this planet. Then again, there was the time agent's strap. At the dissolution of the Agency a few hundred years ago, some went rogue traveling through time, and became conmen or criminals. Jen wished she had paid more attention to the details of Kenaii's stories. The sleeping man's healing abilities were unusual, and she had not heard of an agent of this type from her friend.

She could hear Charley whimpering. She was so focused on caring for her patient that had forgotten to feed him She moved towards the kitchen as she tapped the kennel release on her wrist strap. The large ginger spaniel bounded from the kennel towards her, sniffed the air, then skidded to a halt, turning his eyes towards the sleeping man. He lowered his head and growled softly. "No, Charlie…look at me," she said softly. Jen used sign language to gesture him to the kitchen and ordered him to lay down.

"Good Charley," she whispered , "It's OK." She stroked his silky red ears as Charlie kept his eyes on the man. "He won't hurt us." She typed in Kanaii's receipe for her pet into the processer and waited for the molecules to realign into the appropriate structure for his meal. 'What do I really know about this man?' Jen thought. "Nothing. Maybe Charlie's caution is right." She put the thought aside and placed her dog's food in front of him.

Jen picked up the wrist strap and examined the controls. It was damaged, but repairable with the right tools. As she turned it over, a hidden pocket was revealed. She pulled out several worn photos: a serious young man in a suit, a boy and his mother, a group photo of the man and friends, and others snapshots. Several people were oddly familiar. She carefully replaced them and put the strap on the folded coat.

The next two hours were spent checking the ships systems and stores. Jen intended to do this before she left the planet, but circumstances had changed. The spaceship was built in concentric circles with the navigation hub with encircling instrument panels at the center. There were two sleeping compartments, the medical bay, a kitchen and eating area, a work area, Charlie's kennel, and key storage composed the first ring around navigation column and consoles. Sliding panels could be triggered in place for privacy, but since she and her visitor were the only ones on board, she kept them open so that she could monitor his progress. The chameleon circuit kept unwanted outsiders from noticing her movements. Jen had particularly liked the tree form when landing on a forested planet like Taurus, but the sentient ship could morph into a rock, a boat or anything when necessary. Shakira had become a dear and trusted friend.

The sound of crashing metal shattered the air. He was awake! Charlie scrambled to his feet and barked. The man twisted and flailed knocking the tray of medications and instruments to the floor. "No, no, no…" He propped himself up with his good arm and tried to sit up. "Where am I!...I can't see!" He pulled at his bandages."Why can't I see?!"


	5. Chapter 5 Blind Trust

Jen signaled Charlie to stay, and rushed the man's bedside. She held his head and shoulders stable as he grasped her arms. "You are safe now, they can't harm you!" He continued to struggle. "Calm down, your body is still mending, you can hurt yourself if you move like this!"

His back arched in pain, but he slowly stopped struggling while clutching her arms. "Where am I?" he said in a hoarse whisper. His body stiffened, "Zar, where is he?"

"You are on my ship," Jen reply holding him close. "You are safe. Zar is gone. We are on the dark side of the sixth moon."

The man shuddered. "No, you must leave this system. Now! He will follow."

Jen looked down at his stricken face. He needed reassurance. "Shakira, Protocol 571." There was a sound of engines shifting and then a steady hum. She the addressed him gently, "As you wish. We are leaving the system for deep space near the Horsehead Nebula. You are safe." She held him firmly so he wouldn't hurt himself, "You are safe. We are safe."

"Thank you," he breathed as the tension began to leave his body. He tried to get up, wincing in pain, before he allowed her to guide him back down on the bed. She readjusted the pillows and quilt. "You must stay warm to heal."

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"My name is Jen," she said, "I'm a traveler like you. We are on my ship, Shakira. What is your name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness" he smiled weakly holding up his bandaged hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Jen took his hand noticing the firm grip. Good sign.

"You are still healing, Captain, so I advise you to take let me care of you a little longer and rest. I have had medical training." She put her hand gently on his face adjusting the gauze. "I can see your eyes are healing slowly."

He reached up and traced the bandages on his eyes. "Thank you. How…how did…you know I was there?"

"I didn't," she said grimly. "I was refueling my ship and decided to take a walk on what I thought was an Interstellar Reserve planet. It was luck for both of us."

Jack shuddered.

"No more talk, I want to give you something for the pain and to help you sleep," Jen said firmly. She carefully reached over to the tray, selected a painkiller and sedative, then quickly injected his arm. "We'll talk later."

Jack started to speak, "What…" but slipped back to sleep. Jen adjusted his bedding for comfort and warmth, dimmed the lights, and then sat down by his side. She checked the monitor until he was sound asleep, then got up and walked to the center console. Charlie padded to her side.

"Kira", she said in a low voice, "Scan the captain. When do you predict he will be completely healed?"

"Estimated healing for remaining injury to the feet and hands based on previous observation-six hours. Eyes unknown. Coordination and strength will return quickly with practice. Psychological trauma recovery time unknown."

Jen frowned and looked back to the sleeping man. "Pull up all records on Captain Jack Harkness, and forward them to my tablet. Include rumors, they could be useful."

She picked up the damaged wrist strap and examined it. Taking a toolkit from the shelf, she moved back to the chair next to his bed, sat down and began to work on the wrist strap. "You may need this my friend," she murmured.


	6. Chapter 6 Many Questions

After finishing repair on the wrist strap, Jen reviewed the monitors, pleased with the results. He was healing. However, his sleep was troubled in spite of the sedative in his system. Sometimes Jack seemed struggling with an adversary, other times he whispered in haunting fragments, "No, no…don't leave me…" She looked back at Jack sadly stroking his hair hoping a gentle touch would soothe his troubled mind. The monitors could measure physical healing, but could not touch the psychological trauma inside his mind.

"Shakira, can you do anything for him?" Jen asked.

"I can sing to him to ease his mind," the ship suggested.

"Please do so, he needs to rest peacefully to fully heal."

The ship began to sing. The barely perceptible harmonies surged and swirled like ocean currents. Soon Jack's anguished face softened and then his body began to relax. In less than twenty minutes, the monitors indicated deep sleep. Jen dimmed the lights in the medical bay.

She placed the repaired wrist strap on top of his coat, then reached for Shakira's report on her tablet. It was difficult to follow this fifty-first century man because of the time travel, but it is clear he had lived a long time, many lives. The official records also showed that the authorities did not know what to do with this independent man; hero or villain? The rumors were more interesting, especially the source of his healing qualities. An immortal man? Her pulse quickened when she came across references to the Doctor. Was this true? Was he one of the companions? The measure of truth could only come from the man himself. She tapped recent history. No records for six months. Last contact, the Caputo 7 system.

After checking his monitors and navigation, she returned to the chair next to his bed. Charlie followed her and lay down next to her. She shook her head and signed to Charley to return to the kennel. After he was secure and the lights were dimmed, she closed her eyes to rest and wait.

Jen woke abruptly after hearing a thud. Jack was awake again. He tried to leave his bed, became entangled in the bedding, and landed on the floor.

Jen moved to his side, "What do you need? Let me help you."

"Need to move," Jack muttered as he pushed away the tangle at his feet.

"Wait," Jen helped him unravel the bedding and noting his skin had healed and muscle tone had returned. Everywhere. She blushed looking up at the shelves for a robe.

She turned her eyes towards the monitors. It was safe to test the healing in his limbs.

Jack tugged at the bandages on his eyes. She stayed his hand.

"One thing at a time."

"Jack, I want you to trust me." She placed her left arm around his waist and placed his right arm over her shoulder. She steadied his body as she brought him to a sitting position on the bed. "My monitors show that your bones have mended, but I'm not sure about your muscles and nerves."

Taking a robe from the shelf, she carefully guided it over his head and slipped it down the rest of his body. "You need to stay warm and hydrated." Taking a water bottle and straw off the table, she guided it to his mouth so he could drink.

Jack winced as he tried to move towards the edge of the bed. "I need to try to move."

"Wait, I need to clear the floor." After she was sure he was in a stable sitting position, she picked up the scattered tray of medications and instruments off the floor, and cleaned up the liquid. She then stood in front of him.

"Ready?" Jen asked.

Jack nodded impatiently.

She unwrapped his right hand first and messaged the muscle. "Make a fist." The grip was good. She unwrapped and messaged the left. "Grab my hand and see if you can push it back." He had strength.

Next she knelt to unwrap both his feet and messaged them gently.

Jack flinched. "Still tender," he said, "but I think I can walk."

"Take my arm and go slow," she warned.

Jack stood up slowly and gripped her arm and shoulder for support. The first steps were unsteady as she helped him walk around the area, but grew stronger as he practiced.

"I feel like a monk in this thing," he complained as she guided him to a chair.

"That would be a new experience for you," Jen quipped.

"You've been doing a background check!" Jack protested. "No fair, I know nothing about you."

"I've learned not to believe everything I hear," she replied. "We'll have a proper talk later. How are you feeling?"

"Stronger, the nerves of my hands and feet are still tender, but my balance is returning. I just need to see."

He was determined, but she could tell he was getting tired and more unsteady.

Jen checked the monitor. "Soon. Are you hungry?" she asked.

'Famished. You have pizza?" he joked.

"You may want to start with something lighter. Your system had quite a shock," she cautioned.

She guided Jack to a chair in the kitchen area. She then walked to the processor and spoke "Soup…chicken with rice…whole wheat bread and butter". It was ready in minutes with the hearty smell of fresh bread wafting into the air. She spooned the soup into a mug and buttered the bread on the plate, then guided his hands to the food.

"Careful," she said, "the soup is hot."

Jack slowly ate the bread, leaving the soup to cool. He turned his head towards the kennel. "Did I hear a dog?"

"That was Charlie," she responded. "He is my companion. He won't hurt you."

"Is it just you and the dog on the ship?"

Jen ignored the question. "Now we need to talk." she said.

"What do you want to know?" Jack replied warily.


	7. Chapter 7 Impossible Things

Jen leaned back in her chair observing Jack's body language carefully. He was healing quickly from the trauma with balance and strength returning. Time agents had spotty reputations and she needed to know if she could trust him on her ship. What was the truth about this man?

"What I do know is that you once was a Time Agent," she began. " You may be one of the Doctor's companions, and you heal remarkably well. True?"

He nodded.

"Why were you on Taurus?"

Jack leaned forward. "I was between jobs looking for work. I remember meeting the Sebecians in the market area of Taylaia on Caputo 7. I started swapping stories with their commander, Zarkot in a bar. After he bought a second round of drinks," he continued, "I felt a little dizzy, then woke up gagged and bound in some sort of canvas bag," he shrugged. "Next thing I knew, I was in a Tauran mine." He reached for the soup.

"Taurus is in the Interstellar Nature Trust, and not supposed to be colonized. What was Zarkot doing there?" asked Jen.

Jack took a sip from the mug and set it down. She noted that his appetite had not returned yet..

"Running an illegal mining operation in crystals used for interstellar travel," replied Jack. "He must have been visiting various planets shanghaiing workers for his operation. He and his men take a few at a time, then moves on to avoid detection. There are over three hundred souls enslaved in his mines."

Jen slowly asked, "So why was he torturing you? Surely he needed strong men to work his mines."

Jack took a deep breath. "I led an escape attempt that failed. He wanted to make an example out of me, but when he saw that I did not stay dead…" Jack shuttered and turned away, "he wanted me… for other purposes...and I refused."

Jen gently touched his check to turn his head towards her "So the rumors are true, you are immortal."

Jack shook his head, "No, I suffer and die, but I don't stay dead. After I die, my body resets and I come back." He hesitated. "Something happened to me a long time ago to change me. I was told that I am a fixed point in time, a freak of nature."

Jen could see he was becoming distressed and changed the subject.

She checked the medical monitor. "Let's see if your eyes are healed. Shakira, dim the lights again." Jen began to carefully unwrap the bandages. "I want you to keep your eyes closed while I do this." Jack shut his eyes as she finished unwrapping the last layers. She then touched his chin so he faced her. "Now open slowly to adjust towards the light." Jen examined them. His eyes were clear and a striking light blue.

Jack slowly blinked. "I can see colors and shadows…" He squinted as the shapes came into focus. "Hello, gorgeous!" he smiled as he took in her blonde hair styled in a French twist, blue eyes, and trim shape. As he looked her over, he noted the sandy brown material of the flight suit had protective the qualities and cut found in military issue. "Now you are someone who looks good in a uniform," he grinned.

"Well, that part of your reputation was true!" Jen teased. "Easy soldier, this is not a uniform, and I'm in no one's army. The flight suit is just practical for space travel. Which reminds me, I have something for you over there," pointing a small table with a pile of clothing. "I guessed about the style from old pictures: blue shirt, braces, black trousers, sturdy brown laced shoes, and a grey blue vintage RAF military coat. Kira did the rest."

Jack grinned. He looked around the console room, taking in the layout of the ship.

"Nice design," he nodded. "Compact, efficient,…looks familiar."

"Your injuries are mostly healed so you can shower and change in the bathroom behind the medical bay." Jen pointed to the back of the room. "Towels are on the shelf. Do you need help?"

"No, I can manage," Jack said with a sly smile, "unless you want to join me." He winked. Jen rolled her eyes, then watched him walk toward the shower area. He still had a slight limp.

Jen straightened out the medical bay and put away the supplies as Jack showered and changed. She then walked to the navigator console to check status. All systems go. No evidence of tailing or surveillance. She continued to check communications.

Jack strode into the control room dressed in his great coat, stood at attention and saluted.

"I'm back!" he laughed.

'Cutting a fine figure, too!" Jen thought with a smile.

Grabbing Jen at the waist, Jack lifted her, whirled her around, and placed her back on the floor.

"A big thank you from a grateful captain," he grinned. He took her in his arms and as he kissed her, he was surprised her lips were cool to the touch, and then felt a sharp surge of energy.

Startled, he stepped back. "Wow! What was that!" he puzzled, "Who are you?"

Jen stepped back as he stared at her. She moved over to the navigation console and sat down, motioning him to sit next to her. Jack remained standing.

"Were you really one of the companions to the Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, it is because of him that I am like I am. Why?"

"When I was fixing your wrist strap, I saw your picture with him, Donna and Martha Jones. Did you know them?"

"Yes, how do you know...why are you asking…?"

Jen stood and silently took Jack's right hand. She placed it on the right of her chest for a moment, and then moved it to the left. His eyes widened as he stepped back.

"Two hearts. You have two hearts!" he exclaimed. "But this is impossible, the Doctor is the last of the Time Lords."

"I am his daughter, another impossible thing," Jen said sadly. " Jack, please sit down, and I'll tell you my story."


	8. Chapter 8 Freak

Jack remained guarded and standing. He only knew two Time Lords, the Doctor and the Master. One was a friend and the other a tormentor. Which would this woman be?

"The Tardis brought the Doctor to Messaline." Jen explained. "He was captured, and I was created from his DNA by the Progenation Machine. Just another soldier to fight the Hath.

Jack cocked his head looked at her warily. "How is this possible?"

"I was made a warrior," she continued. "They made many soldiers that way for the war. Donna called me a genetic anomaly, and named me Jennifer." She looked up at Jack, "I prefer Jen."

Jack looked away and frowned, not sure how to react.

"My father was disgusted with me at first," Jen nervously continued. "He thought of me as a echo, not a real daughter." She shook her head. "I had no knowledge, no code, no shared history. My warrior imprint repulsed him."

"But you are his daughter!" Jack sat down near her. "Then what happened?"

"I began to learn his ways and fought to protect him and his companions. I used my warrior skills, but did not kill to please him." Jen looked up. "I was mortally wounded defending them. I was told that he mourned me, but left. I came back to life like you, after he was gone."

"Did you regenerate?" asked Jack moving closer and taking her hand.

"I don't know," Jen replied. "I've never seen a regeneration. The Progenation Machine was still on. It could have been that."

Jack stared at her for a long time then spoke quietly, "Does he know?"

"No," she shook her head sadly.

Jack sat back thoughtfully. "What happened after that?

Jen took a deep breath. "I took a Messaline shuttle to explore the galaxy. I first looked for my father, so many times, but couldn't find him. I learned that a Time Lord could be anywhere in time or space, impossible to trace. I tried to learn as much as I could about our culture and history so when we meet again, he could be proud of me."

"He doesn't know you are alive…" Jack mused.

"I have no way of contacting him." Jen searched his eyes. "Can you help me?"

Jack shook his head. "I have the same problem. How long have you been traveling?"

"A few hundred years, like you," Jen sighed. "I've learned quite a bit and traveled in time and space with a few friends, but they leave or die while I continue. My wrist strap was from a former Time Agent who traveled with me through the galaxy. Charlie is her dog. When she knew she was dying, she entrusted her dog to me. She gave her wrist strap to me, and showed me how to use it."

"What was her name?" Jack asked. "Maybe I knew her."

"Kiriian from the Klaxon system."

Jack searched his memory. "The name is not familiar, but my memory is cloudy on that time in my life."

Jen continued, "I have met so many fascinating creatures. One led me to Shakira. He said that she was an abandoned TARDIS and needed a Time Lord or Lady to survive. I don't normally let anyone know my species, but he recognized it. He even showed me how to navigate practicing in the Silver Devastation. Such an odd creature, the Face of Boe they called him." Jen searched Jack's eyes. "I have seen and learned so much in my travels, yet I haven't met my father."

They sat quietly. Jen kept her eyes down, fearing what she might find in Jack's eyes.

Jen spoke first, "Could you tell me about my father? I only know what others have said or written about him. That he comes to the aid of others sometimes saving worlds, or that he was a monster that destroyed his own people…the Oncoming Storm. I don't know what to think. Only a companion would truly know him."

Jack took a deep breath, "I can only tell you about my adventures with him."

A bark echoed from the kennel.

"Oh no, I forgot to feed Charlie." Jen stood up. "Would you like to meet my companion?"

Jack was glad for the distraction. Jen's revelation was a lot to absorb. He needed to think. He walked over to the kennel. "I love dogs," Jack said. "Is he friendly?"

Jen knelt down to release the latch, "Let me introduce you."

Charlie scrambled into her arms, licking her face. He noticed Jack and stiffened.

"He is OK, Charlie," she calmly stroked his ears. "Jack, this is Charley, my companion and protector." She held out her hand to Jack who knelt beside her. "Charlie, this is Jack."

Jack patiently allowed the spaniel to sniff his hand and slowly turned it to show the dog he meant no harm. Then he began to pet him. Charlie softened under his touch and began to lick his fingers.

"I think you've made a friend, Jack."

"He'll like me even better if I feed him," Jack laughed. Jen took both into the kitchen and showed Jack how to prepare Charlie's meal. While the spaniel was eating, Jack invited Jen to relax on a couch in the observation area and opened the star panels to watch the night sky. After the dog finished, he trotted over to where they were sitting, and rested his nose on Jack's lap, then laid down between them.

"Tell me about my father, Jack," she asked. "What is he like?"

"I don't know everything about the Doctor, but I can tell you what I experienced," Jack began.

He started at the beginning when he stole the Chulan ambulance and lured the Doctor to World War II Earth and almost ended the human race. He talked of Rose, nanogenes, and Slitheens, Satallite 5 and cruel games. Jack grew more serious as he described the attack of the Daleks and defense of the station, hesitated, and then described dying in a Dalek blast, and waking up alone hearing the sound of the TARDIS moving off.

"How could my father do that!" Jen frowned. "Surely he must of have known."

Jack paused. "It was an accident. Later he told me I had became a fixed point in time and neither he nor the TARDIS wanted to be around me." He looked away, "I'm wrong, Jen, a freak."

"I don't understand how he could do that," Jen shook her head.

Jack stretched back in his chair, "You must be getting tired."

"No, please tell me more about my father. I don't like him much now if he left you like that. He must be better than that." Jen stood and stepped towards the kitchen, "Would you like some biscuits? Tea or coffee?"

Jack smiled sadly with a distant look in his eye. "Coffee."

They settled back again while he talked about using the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist strap to travel back to Earth to find the Doctor, but missed his mark. He talked about how the Torchwood Institute captured, tortured him, threatened to lock him away, then hired him as an operative. Over time he finally became the leader of Torchwood Three.

"There are so many stories, Jen," he smiled. "You must have some of your own."

"Just a few more," she pleaded. "Then we'll rest. Tell me more about my father."

Jack poured another cup of coffee, took the pictures from his wrist strap, and proceeded to introduce her to Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Suzie, and Ianto. He talked of Weevils and fairies, lost travelers, Abbadon, and what came out of Rift in Cardiff.

Jen looked up at him. "You must miss them. It was over four hundred years ago, but you speak as if it was yesterday."

"It was yesterday to me," he nodded grimly.

"When did you see my father again?" she asked.

"After Abbadon, I heard the TARDIS from my office in the Hub. I knew I had to catch him so I ran and grabbed onto it and held on as we traveled through time."

"On the outside…and you survived?" Jen's eyes widened.

Jack grimaced and continued. He talked about meeting the humans at the end of the universe who were building a rocket to Utopia, Chantho, and Professor Yana. He then described the transformation of Yana into the Master, his escape by stealing the TARDIS, and Doctor, Martha, and his return to earth. He then related the rise of Harold Saxon and the Year That Never Was aboard the Valiant and the Master's defeat.

"I think it is time to rest," Jack yawned and stretched again.

Jen felt something was missing. "Jack, you spent a year in captivity with a monster time lord."

"Yeah," Jack eyed her warily.

"The Master knew about…your qualities. He didn't leave you alone, did he?"

"It's getting late." Jack looked around, "Where do I bunk?"

Jen pointed to the second cabin, "Jack?"

He ignored her "I'll see you in the morning."

The captain still had a slight limp as he walked over to the cabin and slid back the panel. Charlie followed him. Jack bent down to ruffled the dog's ears. Charlie circled him, wagging his tale.

"Do you mind if he stays with me tonight? I kind of like having him around. It's been a long time since I have had a dog."

"Sure," Jen answered. "I think you've made a friend for life."

Jack turned and walked back to his room trailed by Charlie.

Jen sat back, and went over the stories in her mind; what was said and not said. This fifty-first century man was intriguing. His swagger was captivating, but sometimes his smile did not reach his eyes. She watched his room as the light went out. "Who are you really, Jack Harkness?" she thought to herself. Shakira closed the star panels, and dimmed the lights in the rest of the ship as Jen moved towards her own quarters. She kept the door open to listen to her TARDIS. Long day.


	9. Chapter 9 Good Intentions

When Jack awoke, the ship was dark and silent. Charlie was curled up at the foot of the bed so he moved carefully as to not disturb the sleeping spaniel. After he dressed, he quietly slid back the panel. The lights were still dimmed in main compartment. He could hear Jen sleeping nearby. Slipping into her room, he watched the rise and fall of her breath as she slept.

"The Doctor's daughter," he thought to himself, "and he doesn't even know she is alive."

He leaned against the door. "God, she is beautiful," he mused, "smart, brave, kissable…" He put that thought away. The Doctor never liked his flirting, and he doubted the Doctor would fancy his daughter being with a man like him. Still, she was lovely.

As he turned to make his way to the kitchen, Jen sensed he was there, opened her eyes, and watch him walk away.

Soon the rooms were filled with the sounds and smells of Jack making breakfast: the fragrance coffee, the sizzle of pancakes, and the mixing of scrambled eggs. Jen got up, and dressed in a robe. She quietly slipped into the chair at the table. Charlie moved to sit next to her chair, wagging his tail. Jack turned away from the stove.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he grinned. "You're up."

"Coffee smells good," she said.

"I learned from the best," he chuckled as he poured the coffee into two mugs and placed them on the table. Next he placed plates full of steaming pancakes topped with butter and maple sugar, with scrambled egg sides on the side. He then scooped Charlie's meal in a bowl and placed it on the floor.

"You are a pretty good cook," Jen said as she sampled a forkful of eggs.

"Your food processor was easy to direct for ingredients, and I've learned a few tricks in my time," he said as he poured the batter. "A traveling man needs to know how to make a meal or two." He flipped the bubbling pancakes. Caputo 7?"

"Eventually, I have a few things in storage there," Jack replied, "but first we need to return to Taurus to free the miners."

Jen's eyes widened. "Jack, that monster has targeted you! Zar is dangerous. Surely the Conservancy Trust should be involved without needing you to return."

"Yes, but I know the layout of his complex and the crystal mine tunnels. They will need me to direct them." Jack transferred the pancakes to a dish and turned off the stove. He faced Jen with folded arms.

"Just give them the information, why risk your safety?" Jen argued. "You know what he can do to you."

"Jen, there are children there," Jack pleaded. "Zar also took children because their hands are small enough to mine the tiny crystals without damaging them." His eyes searched for understanding. "I can't leave anyone, much less a child behind in that hellhole." Jen could see the pain and determination in his eyes. Charlie whimpered and licked Jack's hand.

" My mind is made up. I need to make a report to the Conservancy," Jack said firmly. "Will you help me?"

Jen turned away from him and thought for a while. She was uneasy with this plan. Finally she turned to face him.

"Only if you allow me to take precautions," she began. "Jack, you are unique and your immortal qualities are a great temptation for those who wish to make a quick profit on the black market. Zar is a slaver, but he is not the worst of them. Please. We could prepare a report and let them handle him without risking you."

Jack stood resting his hands on her shoulders. "I owe the miners, Jen, they are my friends," he said firmly. "I must go myself."

Jen frowned and thought a moment.

"Agreed _if_ you allow me to take precautions."

He nodded. "Agreed."


	10. Chapter 10 Beginnings

During the next three days, the Captain and Jen work together on their plans. Charts and reports lay scattered on the navigation table while Charlie quietly lay watching them work. Jack sketched out the layout of the Tauran mining complex.

"The complex is built into the mountain with three entry points," he pointed to three spots on the map. " On either side is an entry to the mines. Each section can be separately sealed. The first section of the right tunnel contains the living quarters for the Sebecians; the second is weapon storage, with the third used for other supplies.

"The central entrance here is the transportation port holding the shuttle that brings the crystals to the freighter. The processed crystals are in the second section of this tunnel, packed and ready for shipment." Jack pointed to the last section. "The third tunnel contains the mine and minors. The first section holds the interrogation room, where you found me. It is there because the Sebecians want to miners to hear what happens there to discourage future disobedience. The next section is the entrance to the mine which goes down vertically then branching out as the crystals are mined. The last section is the miner quarters. It is very basic, just bunks and tables. The miners never see the light of day. They are my mission."

Jen reviewed the plans of the site. "We need to disable the Sebecian defense system before we can release the miners. If the Conservancy hits the weapons store and disables the shuttle, the Sebecians will concentrate their fire on them while we can go in and release the minors.

"There is no _we_ about this," replied Jack. "I want you to stay here."

"Jack," she argued, "I was a soldier, and I know search and rescue technique. I would be useful if anyone gets hurt."

"No, I don't want to risk _you_ getting hurt. The Conservancy can handle this. I've worked with them before. They pull the finest soldiers in the galaxy into their force."

"I've worked with them also." Jen argued, "I've trained some of them in search and rescue. I can handle this!"

"So can I." Jack snapped. "Listen, if anything happens, I can't die and you can." He cupped her face, "Please, can't you see, I don't want to risk you." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Humor me. Please."

Jen said nothing, and walked back to the sketches. They worked the rest of the day compiling maps of Taurus, Jack's drawings of the crystal mines tunnels and defense system of the bunkers, data on Sebecian culture, and intelligence on Zar. Finally the file was ready to send to the Conservancy.

Jack finished typing the report into the computer. "All the information they need. Just need to wait for a reply." He sent the report on its way. "They know me."

Jen said. "Let me show you my favorite place on the ship." She went to the opposite side from the TARDIS door was a comfortable seating area with a low table. "Watch." She triggered her wrist strap, and the side panels drew up to reveal the universe around them.

"Ah, nice." Jack turned to survey the riot of stars and planets above him. "You'll have to teach me that trick. Let's sit over here while we wait for a reply."

"It's been a long day and I need to change into something for comfortable to relax." Jen said. "What about you? I have another robe that will fit you. It is very comfortable."

Jen decided to change into something more comfortable to help her relax.

"No, I'm good in these," Jack declined. "Always in fashion. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, I won't take long." Jen left and quickly returned in an indigo Capacian robe embroidered with sapphire stars. Her golden hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders.

"Pretty," Jack grinned as he returned with two large mugs topped with whipped cream.

"You are going to spoil me." Jen smiled at him as she sat down and took a sip. He sat beside her.

"Jack," she began, "I still have concerns…"

He held up his hand to quiet her. "I know, but my mind is made up. This is a good plan." Changing the subject he said, "You know a bit about me, but I want to know about some of your travels, mystery woman."

So while they waited, Jen told him of some of the planets she had visited, and the people she met. Jen described the Spoor Wars and how she became a medic helping the wounded. Although she kept up with weapon training given to her by the imprinting process, she chose the more peaceful support roles in honor of her father: medical, intelligence, and communication. She enjoyed being on search and rescue crews, delighting Jack with her tales of pulling people out of precarious situations.

"One time we had to rescue climbers on Rictor 6 who thought they could be the first to climb the Ice Maiden Mountain, but they forgot that she was also a sleeping volcano," she laughed. "You should have seen their faces when…"

A blinking light on the communications panel indicated a message. Jen stopped and glanced at Jack who quickly went to review the communication screen. Jen was surprised that the Conservancy responded so quickly.

"Our plans were approved," Jack said somberly. "I am directed to meet them on Taurus at these coordinates tomorrow night."

"Do you know your contact?" Jen asked.

"No, I'm not familiar with him, but his credentials look in order." Jack pursed his lips. "He is arranging for a squad of eight fighters to meet me near the bunker entrance while two other teams hit the entrance to the mines. In that way, they will be taken by surprise and less likely to harm the miners. I'm in charge of the miner rescue. Perfect."

"I know the Conservancy," she mused "I trained some of the operatives in field medicine some time ago. Powerful warriors. What was the name of your contact?"

"Statori," he replied

Jen shrugged. No recognition of the name. She rose and began to pace. "I know you are a solider, but I was a soldier too. Let me come with you as back-up." She turned and faced him. "Please."

Jack put his hands on her shoulders and said firmly, "I don't want you involved in this operation, Jen. Shakira and you can just bring me to Taurus at night, and I'll wait for reinforcements before going in." He folded her into his arms. " Just stay near by to pick me up."

Jen said nothing. Jack folded her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "It will be fine, just a simple cleanup operation." He touched her face and turned it up towards him. "You have done enough."

Jen looked into his determined eyes, then sadly nodded. "Let me at least help you prepare your clothing. The weather scan shows a clear sky with temperatures dropping below freezing." She smiled weakly, "At least I'll know you will be warm."

Jack nodded. "Let's enjoy the stars for awhile while we can." He returned to the couch and held out his hand. "Come sit by me."

Both settled back so they could see the stars and planets around them. For several hours the Captain told stories of his adventures on different planets with Jen responding with her own until they grew tired. Jen rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. Jack looked at her longingly, but then abruptly sat up.

"It is going to be a hard day tomorrow, so I'd better get some rest." He stood up, kissed her on the head, and took Charlie back to his kennel. Jack then walked back to his room, sliding the panel shut.

Jen stayed watching the stars for an hour more thinking about the day to come. The she directed Shakira to shut the viewing panel and dim the lights on the rest of the ship. She looked over the rescue documentation on her pad and reviewed it again looking for flaws. She saved a copy in her computers and on her wrist strap. Trying to remember whom she knew from the Conservancy training, she scoured the Conservancy contact database. Finally she typed in a message and sent it.

It was late. Jen gazed towards Jack's quarters and could see the light was out. She walked over to his gear lay out on the table and slowly fingered the collar on his coat. Turning again she looked where Jack was sleeping, walked over, and quietly slid the panel open.

He was still awake. He propped himself up on one elbow as he watched her enter the room.

"Jen?" he whispered as she bent over to kiss his forehead.

"Your father would not approve…" he said hoarsely. She let her robe drop and lightly slipped in next to him. He shivered as she settled beside him.

"Shhh...," She put her hand to his lips and then slowly trace the outlines of his face before moving down. "The heart wants what the heart wants." She moved her hand tracing the muscles of his chest then stomach, moving down lightly stroking the fine hairs of the groin. Jack drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I see a kind man, a generous and brave man," she whispered as she kissed him. "There is nothing 'wrong' with you."

Jack shuddered as her hand moved lower. He quickly grabbed her wrists, and flipped her so he was on top. She could feel him stiffening as he held her wrists in place. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then he kissed her neck moving his tongue around the sensitive ear lobes. She arched upward, wrapped her legs around him, and flipped him on his back, straddling him.

"Hey soldier girl," he gasped, "You're strong," as he pushed against her grip on his wrists.

"Remember," Jen smiled, "I'm not quite human," and playfully nipped his ear.

Jack quit struggling as she released her grip, and moved his hips into position. Jen bent down in a kiss, probing his lips and mouth with her tongue. He firmly grasped her buttocks, and moved to the top again. His kiss was strong, slow, and deep. As Jack explored her body, she felt as if she was melting into him, becoming lost in him. Each time they approached the edge they could feel time lines envelop them with an energy arcing between them. The time vortex energy within them connected in a whirlpool of exquisite passion that surged through their bodies as they reached orgasm over and over again. Finally they collapsed together with the timelines ebbing away like a tide retreating from a lonely beach. Exhausted Jack gathered her up in a last embrace, legs entangled, until they both feel asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Risk

When Jen awakened as Kira's solar cycle began lighting the cabin, she found her head nestled on Jack's chest, with his arms protectively wrapped around her. She carefully unwrapped herself and kissed the sleeping man as she got up wrapping the quilt around him. She picked up her robe on the floor by his bed, slipped into it, tying the belt as she walked towards the kitchen. She let Charlie out and fed him. Soon she was busying herself with breakfast ordering the mixings for a frittata. She heard Jack stirring, and soon felt his kiss on her neck, and strong arms wrapping around her while she cooked.

"Morning, darlin!'" He nuzzled her right ear as he began pulling at the belt of her robe.

"One of us is going to get burned," she laughed as he tried to kiss her again. "Have a seat." She anchored the pan and turned off the heat. "Coffee?"

"Absolutely," he grinned as he looked at the food on the table. "Are those donuts? Where did you get these?"

She slid a plate of hot donuts dusted with powdered sugar towards him. He grabbed one and quickly dropped it on his plate letting it cool. He blew on his fingers, shaking them.

"A little research," Jen said proudly. "Apparently Torchwood fast food orders are on a database somewhere. I just programmed the request for recipes, and Shakira did the rest. She likes you, you know. More than anyone else I've traveled with."

Jen moved back to the pan on the stove to dish out the frittata to his plate. " I like using the processor to create the ingredients and then making the dishes from scratch." She motioned towards a platter on the counter. "I thought you'd might like some of your favorites this morning."

Jack piled his plate high and ate with gusto. Jen laughed at his enthusiasm and poured another cup of coffee, prepared a plate for herself and sat next to him.

"This is great!" he sputtered with his mouth full.

Jen teased "Don't worry, there's plenty available. It's not like your last supper…" Her eyes darkened and she looked away.

Jack put down his mug and touched her hand. "I'll be fine tonight. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Jack." Jen said softly. "Something is off, I just can't put my finger on it."

Jack got up from the table, put his arms around her and placing his chin on top of her head. "You are just nervous," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine." He pulled her up close. "How about a shower?" he said with a wicked smile.

Jen laughed and playfully pulled the belt on his robe.

After they showered and dressed, they spent the bulk of the day going over the maps and strategy for Taurus. Jen would bring Jack to the rendezvous site an hour after sundown on the planet near the bunkers. The troops from the Conversancy would meet him within ten minutes when he would direct them to the points of encounter. The Conservancy would then capture Zar and the Sebecians. Jack would take a small team to the miner quarters for a rescue operation. He arranged to meet Jen on a bluff above the drop off spot after sunrise, and leave the Conservancy to close down the rest of the rouge operation.

An hour before the rendezvous, Shakira was in orbit over Taurus staying hidden in the dark side of the third moon. A freighter was orbiting the planet.

"They must be moving the crystals," Jack mused, and sent a updated communication to the Conservancy. More firepower might be needed. Jen monitored Kira's systems to possible detection of their presence. There was nothing indicating the Sebecians knew the TARDIS was in their space.

Jack went through his Final checklist on his weapons, while Jen sat watched quietly from the navigation console. She watched for signs of activity on the surface of the planet then turned to scan for the Conservancy cruisers. Nothing. She frowned and sat down at her communications board.

After Jack finished, he walked over to the console behind Jen and wrapped his arms around her as she typed.

"Watcha doing?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

She closed the screen on the console and reached up to kiss him. "Just catching on some correspondence."

"It's almost time," he said as he pulled her up into an embrace. Jen rested her head against his shoulder. "Did you see any unusual activity around the rendezvous point?

"No. Nothing unusual."

Jack gently touched her check and turned her face towards him. "Don't worry, I'll be back." His kiss was slow and deep. "I always come back."

Jack stepped back, slung a pouch of maps on his shoulder, and strapped on his Webley and shouldered his laser rifle. He gave her a snappy salute and winked. Jack carefully punched the coordinates in his wrist strap, smile, pressed the final trigger, and was gone.


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayed

Jack waited in the shadows at the rendezvous point for over an hour, nervously checking the time. The air was frigid. Communications were offline as to not alert the guards. He stood under the rock face of a granite cliff at the ridge above the bunkers. Frustrated, he propped his rifle against the rock and opened his wrist strap.

Suddenly he was slammed against the rock, and then held fast by an arm around his throat. The force of the blow stunned him, breaking open his lower lip. Hands roughly pushed him to his knees and wrenched his arms behind him tightly binding them together.

"Did you really think I'd let you escape me, handsome Jack?" Zar purred as he tightened the robes. "I've been watching for you and your little Time Witch."

"The Conservancy knows about your operation and will be here any moment," Jack snarled as he struggled to activate his wrist strap. Zar lifted him up and slammed him against the rocks again and laughing as Jack fought to stay conscious.

"Oh no," Zar murmured as he slit the leather strap from Jack's wrist with his clawed hand, and let it fall to the ground. "You won't be using this."

"The Conservancy isn't what it used to be," snarled Zar. "You were a Time Agent, Jack. You should know that factions in an organization tend to go rogue when a profit can be made, especially crystals needed for interstellar travel." He laughed, "I have…arrangements. My friends intercepted your little report and helped you plan your clever rendezvous tonight… No one is coming."

Jack tried to twist out of Zar's grasp, but the size and strength of the reptilian alien was too great. He pushed Jack's back against the wall again, pressing against him. "You're a rare thing, Jack, rarer than the crystals," he smiled. "What could be bid on black market for someone like you?"

"And here I thought you liked me for my sparkling wit," Jack smirked. Zar smacked him again against the rock, reopening the wound on his face.

"Oh no, nothing so mundane. Medical research…target practice for weapons design, so many possibilities…or maybe something more personal?" Zar grabbed Jack by the hair, forcing his head up.

"Get off me!" Jack cried.

"For now," Zar purred. He bent down and licked the blood off Jack's lips as he struggled to turn away.

"Guards, take him to the interrogation room." He slammed Jack again and again into the granite wall until he slid unconscious to the ground. Two guards came out of the darkness, bound Jack's feet. Zar ordered, "You two, make sure you stay with him and get him ready for transport." The two guards dragged Jack's body into the darkness.

"The rest of you," Zar glared, "finish loading the crystals and get ready to departure in three hours. Watch for the woman. She is alone. If you see her, I want her alive. She may be more of a prize than he is."

"What about the miners?" asked a guard.

"What about them?" Zar snarled. "Shut down the ventilation system and seal quarters. When we return to renew operations, we'll clean the bodies out of the quarters and stock a new set."


	13. Chapter 13 Change in Plan

Jen's face blanched as she listened to the encounter. She was glad she planted the small tracking devise under the collar of his coat. Jack's location showed up as a green blip on her monitor moving towards the bunker area.

"Kira, any sign of the Conservancy ships?" she asked.

"Negative."

"Any sign of activity from the surface that would intercept us?"

"Negative."

Jen stood by the communication console typing a message. "Suspicions confirmed. Original contact intercepted and bogus response returned. Trap. Sending all coördinates and information under scramble code 571. Voice and visual contact not secure. Communications channel 34 open. Hurry. Confirmation Code 8A76."

She checked Jack's location again. Either he had not moved or his coat was taken away. She pulled up the map of the bunker and mines and loaded it into her wrist strap. She knew the coordinates were compromised, but the pick-up point was only known to Jack.

She pulled out the medic uniform used in the Spoor War. It gave protection from most firearms, but not the newest ones. It would have to do. Jen carefully strapped on a gun to her thigh and hid a small knife under her breast, and then added a pouch with a shoulder strap containing explosives and extra weapons. Her father would not approve, but this was survival. "I'll try not to kill anyone, father" she murmured, "but I will stop them." Her soldier conditioning raged in her blood, as she gave the order.

"Shakira, coordinate 37.63 degrees north, 120.99 degrees west, chameleon circuit engaged."

The TARDIS left orbit behind the third moon and descended towards Taurus.

Jen scanned the area before venturing out of the ship. No one was in the immediate area Sebecians life signs concentrated in the loading dock. She crept to the original rendezvous point finding it deserted. Jack's wrist strap was in the dust. Jen picked it up and pocketed it. She moved closer to the entrance to the mine, noting two guards stood watch. There was a concentration of light and noise in the area of the shuttle. Circling round to the other side of the complex, she laid explosives in a pattern, setting trigger signals as she went. The Sebecians were busily loading the shuttle with boxes filled with crystals

Jen returned climbing above the entrance where she first found Jack. Two guards kept a vigilant watch. She dipped into her satchel and pulled out a gas mask, three gas pellets and a sonic blaster. She strained to hear Jack's voice. Nothing. She put on the mask and tossed the first pellet. The blue gas burst quietly on impact and the guards immediately dropped. Jen jumped down quickly, secured their weapons and communication devices, bound them and moved them into the gully behind the entrance.

She crept into the tunnel towards the light of the interrogation room. Jack was there, bound and gagged in the center of the room with the two guards facing him as they argued on the best means of transport. Jack's eyes slightly widened as he saw her and the gas mask. He nodded and took a deep breath. She threw the pellets into the room, dashing in as soon as the gas exploded and the guards dropped. Taking a deep breath, she took off her mask and it over Jack's face and cut his bindings. When Jack's hands were free, he took another deep breath and handed the mask back to Jen. Together they silently traded the mask while they worked to strip the guards of their weapons and bind them. After pulling the unconscious bodies into a storage unit and locking it, they scrambled outside to the entrance. The gas had cleared and no one was about.

They moved into the shadows and embraced.

"The Conservancy isn't coming. Your report was intercepted," Jen gasped taking in deep breaths.

"I know," Jack panted. His grim eyes searched the darkness.

"I sent another report to one of the officers I worked with in the Conservancy, but I don't know if he got the message," Jen whispered. She looked up at Jack, "We must leave."

"They are leaving with the crystals on the shuttle. They plan to suffocate the miners and return later. All of them, even the children." Jack replied. " I need time to free them."

"I heard them talking after your capture. I set explosives up on the other side as a diversion as a precaution. Go quickly before Zar comes back for you." She handed Jack the leather pouch of explosives and his wrist strap. "Meet me on the bluff above the rendezvous point.

Jack eyes sparkled. "Good girl!" He hitched the strap over his shoulder, then kissed her again before he plunged back into the tunnel towards the miners quarters.

Jen set off a sequence of explosives on the other side of the complex. She could hear the Sebecians cursing as they scrambled towards the other side.

Jen peered back into the darkness of the tunnel. "Hurry, Jack," she whispered. "Hurry." She started her climb up to the bluff.


	14. Chapter 14 A Promise Kept

Jack quickly made his way along the side of the tunnel. The Sebecians had carefully capped the mine entrance of the mine, protecting the crystalline caves. However the entrance to the miner's quarters was locked and sealed. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

Nothing.

"Come on, come on," he muttered. Jack pounded on the door. "Be there. Don't let them win." He pounded on the door again and listened.

A faint knocking responded.

"Still alive," he breathed. "Jaris, remember the code," Jack mumbled, "Remember." Jack looked around and saw no one had entered the tunnel behind him, and began pounding the door in a staccato pattern.

As the miners answered the pattern, Jack took the charges out of his pouch and attached them to the door, then backed away, ducking behind a mining trolley.

The blast pushed the door forward, revealing a crowd of men and boys silhouetted in the dust gasping for breath. A tall black man rushed forward and gave Jack a bear hug.

"You came back!" Jaris exclaimed as released his friend.

"Don't I always?" Jack grinned. "But this isn't the time for reunions." He looked around. "Where's Keevan?"

Jaris turned around, "Keevan! Answer me!" Jaris looked around wildly. "Jack, my son was just here."

"I'll get him," Jack peered into the darkened room. "You must lead the rest out. Now. Meet down by the lake in the valley away from here." Jaris hesitated. "Now! Go! Go! Go!"

Jack took a torch from the pouch and lunged into the quarters, checking into places a child might hide, under beds, and closets, He found the small child cowering behind a cupboard. Keevan moved further back into the closet.

"Keevan," Jack said softly as he crouched down, "Remember, me? I'm Uncle Jack, your father's friend." The child's frightened eyes glittered in the dark. "We have to go now." Jack reached out. "Your dad is waiting for you. Come on. I'll carry you."

The boy reached back and climbed into Jack's arms.

"Shhh, hold tight." Jack held the child close as he crept along the wall of the tunnel and edged towards the entrance. Jaris was waiting.

"The rest are on their way down," Jaris said as he gratefully transferred Keenan from Jack's arms. "Thank you, my friend."

Jack turned to go up the hill.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Jaris questioned.

"No, just stay by the lake out of sight. The Sebecians are leaving with the cargo. I need to get help before they return. Take your son, go quickly…please."

Jaris looked at his friend, reluctantly nodded, and turned towards the valley and ran.


	15. Chapter 15 In Harm's Way

Jen waited on the bluff above the entrance watching the miners stream out of the tunnel and down the hill into the darkness. She strained to see Jack. "Where are you?" she wondered. She moved closer to the base of the cliff for a better view of the entrance.

A blow to her head knocked her to the ground, but Jen instinctively rolled then scrambled to her feet. Zar loomed. She kicked at his knees, but he stepped away, grabbing her leg and slamming her to the ground again. As she twisted away, he grabbed her by the hair lifting her against the granite wall and slammed her body into the rock.

"I was waiting for you Time Witch." His teeth glittered in the moonlight as he pressed against her pinning her to the rock.

Jen's eyes cleared then she spat in his face.

Zar laughed, "You are an even better prize than your precious Captain. But then, I expect he will come for you, and I will have you both."

"You may want to rethink that possibility," snarled Jack as stepped out the shadows, pointing his Webley at Zar's head. "Let her go."

Zar smiled and stepped away as he released her.

"Come behind me," Jack held his hand out to Jen while keeping his aim. She took it to steady herself and moved behind him.

Zar continued to smile, raising his hands, then snapped his fingers.

Five armed guards moved from behind the rocks forming a circle around them.

Jack cursed, pulled Jen closer, and then lowered his weapon.

"Now that is more reasonable, Captain," Zar laughed. He glanced at the guard on his left. "Shoot him!"

The guard shot. Jack's head snapped back from the impact of the bullet, his blood spraying back on Jen as his body dropped towards the ground.

"Jack!" she screamed. Jen wrapped her arms around him as he fell to the ground. "You did not have to do this," she cried, "he lowered his gun!" Cradling Jack's bleeding head, she cursed "You bastard!"

"Easier to deal with when he's dead," Zar snapped. "You three, take them both to the shuttle. Secure them for transport. Ten minutes!" He turned and ordered the rest of the guards to accompany him to the shuttle.

Jack's eyes were vacant, his mouth slack. Blood seeped into Jen's flight suit as she rocked him in her arms.

The three guards moved towards them. "Don't you touch him," she snarled and kicked at them. The guards carefully circled them staying out of her reach. One grabbed her from behind and pulling her away from Jack's body, as a second guard moved in to take Jack. Jen twisted away, elbowing her captor in the gut. As he doubled over she palmed her hand upwards breaking his nose, black blood spurting as he fell to the ground. The third guard pointed his weapon. Before he could fire, Jen kicked it out of his hand, sprang up and flipped behind him. As she landed she wrapped her arm around his neck and jerked, hearing a crack as he dropped. Diving to the ground, she rolled picking up Jack's Webley, and slowly stood up aiming the weapon at the guard carrying Jack.

"Put him down," she said coldly. "Put him down, or by the gods, I will be the last thing you see."

The guard hesitated. She moved closer and cocked the gun. "Put…him…down."

The guard lowered Jack's body to the ground, raised his hands, and stepped back. She disarmed him, keeping her gun aimed at his head. "I suggest you run away for all this, because Zar will kill you when he finds you have failed. I will kill you if you come back." Her voice was ice. "Do you understand?"

The guard nodded, slowly stepping back.

"Run," Jen said coldly. "Run!" She watched as he dashed up the dark mountain away from the complex.

Jen turned to Jack, knelt down and gently rocked his lifeless body in her arms, tears streaming. "Jack!" she whispered.

Static crackled over her earpiece. "Confirmation Code 6A76 confirmed."

Eight Conservancy fighters transported around her. The leader surveyed the area and walked towards them.

"Jen," the leader saluted her. "We received your information and identified the traitor" He looked at the bodies of the two guards, then at her cradling Jack. "I'm sorry. We came as soon as we could."

"The Sebecians are concentrated in the central tunnel near the shuttle, Captain Olson. They plan to leave soon." Jen swallowed her tears and continued. "Jack freed the miners and sent them to the valley below near the lake."

"We have two units on that side, and will secure the area. Another unit as boarded and secured the freighter. Do you need assistance?"

"Thank you, but I will handle this."

He saluted again and directed his unit. Two went down towards the lake to assist the miners, and the other six followed him towards the shuttle area.

Jen breathed deeply, composing her self. She searched Jack's face for signs of life, then wearily dropped her head. She brushed the tears from her eyes, opened her wristband, keyed in the coordinates, and wrapped her arms around Jack again. They vanished.


	16. Chapter 16 Reunion

Jen materialized in front of her TARDIS with Jack in her arms. She laid his body carefully near the door and again searched him for signs of life. He was cold.

Her senses prickled. Slowly turning around she saw a tall shade leaning against the trunk. She scrambled to her feet, prepared to fight. He didn't move.

"Jen, let him be," the voice said softly.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Show yourself."

"Jen, let him be," he said again. "He'll be alright." The man stepped out into the moonlight. "Jack will be come through this."

"How do you know our names?" she demanded. "Who are you?!"

The man came closer. He looked vaguely familiar. He started to move closer, but Jen kept the defensive fighting position.

They stood motionless in the moonlight.

"I'm your father," he said finally. "I'm the Doctor."

Jen stood between Jack's body and the man. Her hands were raised, prepared to attack.

"I don't believe you," she said firmly. "Stay back."

"I was on the planet when the Conservancy received your report. When I heard it was the Captain, I wanted to go with them. When I discovered who you were, I was stunned. I didn't know, Jen." He shook his head. "I didn't know you survived on Messaline."

"This is a trick," she said firmly. "You don't look anything like him."

"That's because I regenerated."

"Likely story, stand back or I'll hurt you," she demanded. "I mean it."

"I don't thinks so, not my Jen. Do you remember Martha, sweet Martha and the Hath? Donna named you. You were so brave." The Doctor held out his hand. " And the Captain. I know Jack. Do you know he helped me save the world several times? A brave loyal man."

"Who you left, like you left me!" Jen glared at him.

The Doctor winced, "It's complicated."

Jen looked back at Jack, "Don't you see, he's not breathing! They killed him! He's not coming back!" Turning to her father in a helpless rage, she rushed at him hammering his chest with her fists. The Doctor grabbed her wrists and held her fast.

"Where have you been?!" She dropped to her knees sobbing.

The Doctor knelt and gathered her in his arms. "He'll be fine, I promise. You're in shock. Let's get you and Jack into your TARDIS and out of the cold."

Together the Doctor and Jen carried Jack's body and brought it into her TARDIS laying him on the bed in the medical bay. Jen cradled his head and began to wash the blood and grim off his face as the Doctor slipped him out of his great coat. Charley padded up and down with questioning eyes whimpering.

"He'll be OK," comforted the Doctor, "I promise."

Suddenly Jack lurched up, gasping, and clutched at Jen's arms. His confused eyes focused and soon he was breathing normally.

"Jack!" she cried. She kissed him over and over as she joyously hugged him.

Jack looked up and grinned. "Didn't I tell you, I'd be back?"

He noticed the other man in the room with a suspicious frown. "Who is that?"

"Jack, do you remember me?" The Doctor came closer and into the light.

Jack looked at him and squinted. "Doctor? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh!" The Doctor grinned, "Next verse, same as the first." The Doctor put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, sir." Jack looked at Jen then back at the Doctor. "Do you know who this is?"

"Yes," the Doctor slowly nodded. "I do indeed."


	17. Chapter 17 A Matter of Trust

The Doctor looked from Jack to Jen noting the grime and blood on their clothes. "You two have been in quite the fight. You'll feel better when you freshen up a bit."

Jack took in the blood splatter on Jen's clothes with surprise. "What happened after the guard shot me?"

"Zar left three to get us ready for transport, and then left."

"You took out three of them?" he asked incredulously. Jen nodded.

Jack smiled, but the Doctor frowned. "There is black blood on your shoulder, Jen. Did you kill them?"

"One in self defense, another is disabled, the third I let run away."

"Jen...," the Doctor warned.

"Don't you lecture me, Doctor," Jen turned to face him. "They tried to suffocate the miners, killed Jack in cold blood, and attacked me."

"Live by the sword, die by the sword," the Doctor said.

"You should know, I heard you were called the Oncoming Storm." Jen's eyes narrowed. " Tell me, what did happen to our people?"

The Doctor frowned angrily. "There is always a price to pay."

Jack stepped between them holding his hands up, desperate to create peace.

"Jen, why don't you freshen up while I show your father the ship," Jack looked back and forth at them desperate for a break in hostilities. Jen gave her father a long chilled look, then entered her quarters, snapping the panel shut.

"I guess I deserved that," the Doctor shook his head. "I haven't been much of a father." He looked closely at Jack. "You don't look so good either. A bit unsteady, Captain." He helped him to a chair.

"I'll be fine in a minute, Doctor. You know me," Jack said with a weak smile, "Always coming back for more. Let me get a new shirt, and I'll show you the ship." He got up unsteadily and made his way to his quarters.

Charley trotted up to the Doctor and put his nose in his hand.

"Dogs, I love dogs," bubbled the Doctor. "So many sizes and shapes, man's best friend and the like. How are you Charlie? How's space travel, must be gathering a lot of stories to tell your mates?" He patted Charlie on the head. "Let's take a look around."

The Doctor walked around the ship followed by Charlie, looking into each room before stopping at the entrance to the ship. He stroked the wall and whispered, "All grown up, are you Shakira? A chip of the old block, eh?"

Shakira purred.

Jack came back into the room in cleaned up and in fresh clothing. The Doctor joined him. Jack gave him a tour of the navigation hub. He pointed out the various adjoining rooms, finishing by raising the screens showing him the view of the planet. They could see flashes of light where the Conservancy was fighting the Sebecians.

"You need to give her time, Doctor." Jack said. "She looked for you for years, decades, centuries."

The Doctor placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and pursed his lips.

"Are you two…?" asked the Doctor. Jack avoided his glance. The Doctor cocked his head and stared at him. "Jack…?"

"Are we two what?" demanded Jen as she walked up behind them. "I haven't seen you for four hundred years. Exactly what say do you have in my life?"

"Jen, give your father a chance," said Jack nervously.

"Like he gave you?" retorted Jen folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, Jen, I've made mistakes. Jack know that and has forgiven me," the Doctor put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me be a father to you. It's just the two of us now. Just you and me."

"You trust him?" she turned to ask Jack.

"With my life," Jack answered as he put his hands around her face. "With my life."


	18. Chapter 18 Beginnings

Jen's communicator crackled. She touched her hand to her ear, moving to the side of the room to get a better connection.

"What's happening?" asked the Doctor.

"It's over. The Conservancy has gained control, of the complex and are assisting the miners to transport to safety." Jack heaved a sigh of relief. She continued, "but Zar is missing along with one of the shuttles." Jen threw a worried glance at Jack. "He's still out there, still a threat. Olson's team is staying for clean-up and wants to know if you need further assistance."

"All the miners are safe and accounted for?" asked Jack.

Jen relayed the question, then nodded. "All safe."

"Tell him no assistance is needed, and I'll meet with him at his headquarters to debrief," offered Jack.

She relayed the answer, then closed down the communication channel. Jen turned again to the Doctor as Jack watched. "I looked for you so long, so many years. I needed you. I needed you to teach me the truth about my people, about who I am. I'm not that young girl, Doctor. When it was clear you were not there for me, I found mentors who filled that void." Jen looked far away, "One even took the time to teach me to handle my TARDIS."

The Doctor looked perplexed. "Another Time Lord? Only our people have a TARDIS"

"No," she said. "He said Shakira was a gift to him from a Time Lord long ago. He was old and could no longer travel. A strange creature, a kind creature who was more of a father to me than you've ever been."

"I'm jealous," the Doctor replied. "But I could still make it up to you, teach you things."

"I'm not a girl anymore, Father, I make my own decisions," Jen warned.

"Definitely not a child," the Doctor agreed.

Jen slowly relaxed and began to tell her father about some her wanderings since Messaline. Jack smiled and realizing they needed privacy, moved to the other side of the ship to work on debriefing reports. Jen took the Doctor for a spin around the planet, showing him what Shakira could do.

"She has a voice," the Doctor said. "Wonderful! How did you do that? I still have problems with my brakes."

"She was speaking when Boe gave her to me," she replied.

"Boe? Big head in a glass jar like thing?" The Doctor stole a look at Jack working on the other side of the ship. "Quite an honor to get a gift from him they say."

"Yes, do you know him?" Jen asked.

"Seen him a time or two," the Doctor replied. "Good man." He moved towards an empty room. "You could use a library here. I know! I could transfer a copy of my TARDIS library to you before I leave so you can read up on the history of our people while you're traveling. Knowledge of the universe. You can even make a sonic screwdriver. Never know when you'll need one. You'll love it! Then if you have any questions, you could call me."

"On what?" Jen folded her arms. "No one knew how to get hold of you."

"Mmmm, that is a problem." He searched through his pockets pulling out pens, candy wrappers, an apple, and then a cell phone."

"How about this? A bit of an Earth antique, but I've wired it so it works. You can call me at any time and leave a message just like Martha. You remember Martha?"

"That's a start," said Jen as she took it, clipping it to her belt. "Maybe we could meet up somewhere, and you can tell me more about yourself. Father daughter stuff."

"I'd like that," the Doctor smiled and gave her a warm hug. "I'd better be going now. But before I go," his voice became lower. "You do know about Jack?"

Jen's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I know what I've seen and what he has told me. That's good enough for me."

"It is just that he is …flexible."

"Really?" Jen smiled "So am I."

The Doctor rested his hands on her shoulders. "An immortal man has had many lovers, he could break your heart," he warned.

"I'll take my chances," Jen looked deep into her father's eyes. "I'm not a girl anymore."

"And a fine lady you have become," and he kissed her forehead.

The Doctor kept his promise and transferred a copy of his TARDIS library into Shakira. After sharing a meal and a few more stories, it was time to say good-bye.

"Well, Captain," asked the Doctor. "What is your next stop?"

"I need to debrief at the Conservancy headquarters and help set up the arrest warrant on Zar. Then back to Caputo 7 to pick up a few thing," Jack mused. "After that, who knows? Something always turns up."

"Jen, I am so proud of you," the Doctor hugged her. "Hold on to that phone. I'll call you in a few months, promise."

As he left the ship, he stopped, put his hand on her wall, and whispered, "Take care of them, girl, they are precious to me." Shakira warmed to his touch. The Doctor turned to wave good-bye then winked as he left. Soon they could hear the sound of the TARDIS, and he was gone.

Jen turned to the Captain. "Did you want me to drop you off on Caputo 7 after the debriefing?"

"I have to pick up a few things," he said. "Where are you going? "

"I was thinking about checking the Conservancy listings to see if they need a search-and-rescue trainer or medic." Jen looked at Jack expectantly.

"I was thinking along the same lines myself," he grinned. "Mind if I come along?"

"I was hoping you say that," Jen smiled as she reached up and slowly kissed him. "You know, they say there is a nesting of firebirds near the lake. Would you like to take one last hike before we go?"

Jack nodded, "Lead on." They started the climb down the mountain just as the Tauran morning sun began its slow arc into the sky.


End file.
